


Shut Up Man

by ChibiTabatha



Series: Chibi's 2019 Fictober [5]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fictober 2019, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 15:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTabatha/pseuds/ChibiTabatha
Summary: Link was going on and on, Rhett's patience is super thin in this moment. And not because of Link's complaints.





	Shut Up Man

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Day 5 Prompt: "I might just kiss you."

Rhett wasn't even registering what Link was saying. His mouth was moving, probably complaining about a professor, maybe even how many tests he had in the coming week. Didn't matter, not really.  
  
"Shut up, man," he ran a hand down his face. He couldn't do this. Not right now. He couldn't just sit there and smile and nod. Wouldn't be able to bring himself to clap his  _ best friend _ on the back and tell him that he hadn't been paying attention, to start from the top while pouring him a bowl of cereal.  
  
"What's gotten into you?" the younger man's face wrinkled, his voice belying the hurt hidden under the mock distaste.  
  
"Just," Rhett flopped back onto his bed. "Just shut up. Please."  
  
"Or what?" Link sat next to him on the bed.  
  
Rhett wasn't sure. Well that was a lie, he was half sure he knew what he wanted. But he didn't want to ruin their whole friendship over his longing. "You don't want to know."  
  
"Try me McLaughlin," Link's voice was deadpan.  
  
Fine, two could play that game. Rhett locked eyes with his roommate, "I might just kiss you."  
  
Everything seemed to grind to a halt, Link didn't budge, and Rhett's breath stayed firmly in his lungs. It felt like his chest was filled with Jell-O that was now plummeting down a nightmare coaster straight into the abyss.  
  
"Then why don't you?" The response was so soft, he almost missed it. He blinked, maybe he was hearing things and they were still in that weird stare off they would both laugh off.  
  
Link began to fidget, color high on his cheeks, reaching from his ear to well mast his neck. Rhett sat up and tried to catch Link's gaze, but his blue eyes would dart away and to the side. "Can I?" he itched to reach for the smaller man.  
  
Link just nodded his head shyly, slowly bringing his nervous gaze to meet Rhett's incredulous one.  
  
"I need you to say it. Please, bo," and he did reach for his best friend. His Link. Rhett cupped a stubbled cheek and pulled the pair closer together.  
  
Dark lashes fluttered slightly, blue eyes darkening slowly as they shared a space far mor intimate than ever before. "Kiss me, Rhett."  
  
Rhett closed the distance, pressing a kiss to worry worn lips. The softest, most perfect lips he'd ever had the honor of kissing. His heart hammered in his chest and he was for sure Link could feel it, especially with his hand grappling the shirt right over the racing organ.  
  
They didn't separate, instead, kissing the other over and over. Eventually Link's kitten teeth bit into his lower lip, and Rhett gasped, breaking the pair apart.  
  
Link's face was flushed, his lips shiny and reddened from the kisses. "Too much?" his voice was breathless.  
  
Rhett brushed his thumb across Link's bottom lip, "Not at all. I just wasn't expecting it."  
  
"Well maybe you should expect it when I want you to shut up next time," Link smiled, his eyes twinkling with mischief.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll make sure to return the favor," Rhett laughed.  
  
"I wouldn't want it any other way," Link laughed. His fingers curled back in Rhett's shirt and hauled him into his space, "But for now. I need you to shut up man."  
  
Lips collided, and Rhett laughed into the kiss. He had a strong feeling that there would be a lot more silence in their dorm room.

**Author's Note:**

> I did it! Hope you liked it! Lemme know down in the comments or shout at me on [tumblr](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/)~!


End file.
